<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cherry blossoms welcome your return by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050722">cherry blossoms welcome your return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), bobby and donghyuk are mentioned, dday 1022, did i mention ceo hanbin, hanbin with kids!!, happy birthday kim hanbin, i miss hanbin, inspired by the recent pictures of hanbin looking at the cherry blossom fanproject, jinhwan and junhoe make an appearance, just pretend hanbin's coming back during cherry blossom season shhh, pure fluff, sorry twin monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's cherry blossom season and hanbin's coming back home.</p><p>or</p><p>hanbin writes at the river surrounded by the cherry blossoms and encounters some surprises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cherry blossoms welcome your return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy (late) birthday to the one and only, kim hanbin&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the cherry blossoms bloom early this year.</p><p>hanbin heads outside, not needing to walk very far before he spots them, spots the magnificently crafted soft pink trees near the river, so large they were nearly like roofs over a house. the light shone through most of the flowers, creating a soft pink glow on the ground underneath, and the whole border of the park looked like he'd just walked into a gentle heaven. he settled down at a bench near one of them, petals lightly falling to the ground. one landed on his nose and he laughed, looking at it before blowing it away, watching the small petal fly along with the light winds.</p><p>he took his notebook out of the pocket of his sling bag, adjusting the golden, wide framed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. the glistening silver mechanical pencil jiwon had given him for his birthday (in secret, of course, as no one knew that jiwon had went to hanbin's place except for donghyuk and that's <i>maybe</i> because the younger had caught jiwon sneaking out at two in the morning) was clipped onto the side of the bag for decoration alongside his butterfly clip from hanbyul (who had given it to him before he went on tour, happily shouting "think of me whenever you look at it!" when she had put it on the strap) and he took out his other, cheaper mechanical pencil to write in the notebook, which had been worn out from everything hanbin put it through.</p><p>(that included, but was not limited to: jiwon's 20th birthday party (ten too many shots taken that night), chanwoo's graduation, a ton of late nights at the studio, and vacations with his family. he doesn't forget it, ever. it might sit at the bottom of his bag, but the notebook always remains by his side, no matter what. who knows when inspiration may strike and how long it will last until it becomes a fleeting afterthought?)</p><p>hanbin sits there, writing for a little while before someone passes him by, almost. but he can sense them stopping, feels them turning to look at him.</p><p>he can hear them giggle through his earphones and turns around to look at a boy and a girl laughing at him. he chuckles along with them, heart softened by kids after having missed many years of hanbyul's life and a determination not to let that happen again. hanbin takes his earbuds out to hear whatever they have to say. "what's so funny, hm?" he says playfully, putting his hands on his hips and staring at them closely. the boy laughs, slapping the girl lightly to get her to tell hanbin what she had said.</p><p>"your back, mister. it's full of the pink flowers!" she shouts, squealing with joy at having finally said the words. the little boy stood slightly behind her and clapped with her, grinning so wide his eyes formed little crescents. "and, and we wanted to brush them off for you, but we didn't wanna ask you because we're <i>nervous</i>." she whispered the last part, afraid that anyone would hear her admit the atrocity that was the feeling of nervousness.</p><p>"you wanna know something, bub?" hanbin said, beckoning the two kids to come closer. the boy held onto the back of the girl's shirt as they walked forward, an arms width away before hanbin looked around and leaned in, putting a hand to the side of his mouth. "i'm nervous too." he whispered in the same tone, leaning back once he was done to catch their reaction.</p><p>"mister's scared too?" the boy perked up, slowly moving forward with the help of the girl. "why?"</p><p>"because you guys seem <i>cool</i>. like the <i>coolest</i> people on earth." he smiled at the pair, loving the innocence on their faces as their eyes widened from the compliment.</p><p>"he called us cool!" the girl tugged on the hem of the boy's shirt, jumping up and down excitedly. "if, if we're <i>cool</i>," hanbin nodded, listening. "can we dust all the flowers off your back?"</p><p>hanbin chuckled. "of course you can. here you go!" he turned his back towards them, hearing the two yell excitedly as their smaller hands started sweeping the flowers downwards, gently fluttering onto their shoes.</p><p>they tapped him, signaling to him that they were done, and he turned around to look at them. "thank you mister! we're gonna go now, bye!" the little girl shouted, pulling the boy along with her as they started sprinting towards their parents who waited for them down the path, the boy looking back and waving goodbye. hanbin just laughed and waved back, turning around and looking up at the sky before putting his earbuds in and continuing to write.</p><p>he sat there until the sun set, squinting at the bright orange of the sky. the colors warmed him (or that might've been the sunbeams hitting his face) and everything seemed to slow down for a few minutes as time passed him by. he had paused his music, listening instead to the small waves of the water, the bird chirping in the trees, the light sounds of the cherry blossom cascading to the ground. he took a deep breath and and exhaled slowly, taking in every single detail, every movement around him. calm.</p><p>"boo!"</p><p>hanbin jumped and turned around to see jinhwan and junhoe behind him smiling, an unexpected but not unwelcome surprise. "guys!" he took of his earbuds and got up, hugging the both of them tightly. the two stumbled back from the force, laughing, and jinhwan pat him on the back.</p><p>"we missed you, hanbin ah." he mumbled into hanbin's shoulder. "and we're so proud of you."</p><p>he led them to the bench and cleared his stuff so jinhwan and junhoe could sit down, one on each side of him. "i take that to mean you've heard the news?"</p><p>"yeah, our executive director hyung~" junhoe teased, giving hanbin a shove. the older smiled, shaking his head.</p><p>"yeah yeah, ceo this, musician that. i just...can't wait, you know? i miss it, the stage. i've been watching you guys."</p><p>jinhwan put a hand on top of hanbin's, junhoe laying down on his shoulder. "we know. we're always performing for you, yeah? and when this stupid contract's over we'll be back together as ikon."</p><p>hanbin sighed, content for the moment, his friends by his side and the sun shining beautifully across the horizon of the river, amber streetlights beginning to turn on early. petals kept drifting down across them, but no one moved save for their light rise and fall of their chests as they breathed.</p><p>was hanbin really ready for another chapter of his life, the chapter after ikon, what had been his <i>home</i>? yeah, he thinks he is. he's ready to accept he won't get that back at this point but he knows those years on years at yg weren't a waste. he wasn't going to let them be. he's made a name for himself and he'll be damned if he doesn't use it.</p><p>except now, in this chapter, he'll take all the chances he gets before they pass him by. he'll take however many opportunities he needs to so he can live a little more, create less regrets, make brighter memories. and he'll always take the option to get him back to his members, no matter how long and how far they may be.</p><p>"we will be. together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! i am Very excited for hanbin comeback and there were pictures released of him looking at the fan project that was like a cherryblossom mural and i got soso excited because 1022 his bday and hes coming back AHHH!! so i wrote this instead of doing homework #oops and its short ik sorry for the word vomit im just so HAPPPYYY ahh i cant wait for him to come home grr this is all messy and all over the place SORRYsorryyy ok thank u for reading</p><p>also 10.23 edit here i posted this LATE pls ignore BUT AHGHGHGHGH WE GOT A HANBIN PHOTO WE GOT A HANBIN PHOTOOOOOO ON DDAY WE GOT IT ON 1022 HHHHHHH AGHGHGHASDOPFSDI FHEAES8OI okay thank u bye now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>